


Cast Party

by thegrumpywizard



Series: When You Fall in Love with a Star [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cast Party, Dancing, Drinking, House Party, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Slight Smut, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpywizard/pseuds/thegrumpywizard
Summary: Mark attends the cast party of a dance show he is involved in and comes across a certain Lee Donghyuck pole dancing. Mark is enamored with Donghyuck and Donghyuck finds Mark cute. They dance, drink, and smoke some weed together before ending the night in the bathroom for a heated make out session.





	Cast Party

Mark wasn’t one for parties, but he always made an exception for cast parties because the dancing and music was always a blast. He had auditioned for a show last quarter and it was finally opening night. Mark wasn’t really expecting to make any friends. In past shows he had been involved in the environment was weird and elitist. He was pleasantly surprised by this particular production. 

After the opening show ended, he rushed home and ate a quick snack before calling a lyft. There was no way he was coming home sober tonight. Being the dork he was, he ended up arriving at the house before most of the other people. He tried to help out by setting up the kitchen. It was a nice house for a party; close to campus with a comfy living room, big garage for dancing, and a nice patio for those to sit outside and smoke. 

Fifteen minutes later, some more people started to arrive, normal lights were replaced with colorful ones and music started to blast. He grabbed himself a can of beer to have something in hand and started to mingle. There were a couple people he recognized, but no one he really interacted that much with. To be perfectly honest, he didn’t ever interact with his fellow cast other than necessary communication. He was worried people thought he was weird and would avoid him.

Very quickly there was a large crowd in the kitchen and it was time for shots. He decided to join in, the beer he had wasn’t hitting him quick enough. As he pushed to the edge of the circle surrounding the table, a plastic shot glass was handed to him and a second later someone filled it up with what looked like gin. The alcohol went down pretty smooth and there were a couple woops that echoed around the kitchen as others took their own shots.

He moved to the living room as he waited to feel tipsy. Taeyong, one of the directors of the production, was sitting on a couch and waved over to him.

“Mark! I’m so glad you came! Are you having a nice time?” Mark was a little surprised that Taeyong knew his name. It was a nice feeling that out of the entire cast, he was recognized as an individual.

“Yeah, I haven’t really done much yet though.” Mark sits down next to Taeyong and the other wraps an arm around the younger’s shoulders.

“Well it’ll for sure get fun later on when everyone is here.” Taeyong reassures him.

“How did opening night go for you?” Mark asks Taeyong, taking a sip of his beer.

“Pretty well. The crowd was good tonight.” Taeyong reflects back on the cheers he heard at the end of each performance and the people in the theatre department standing up for the bows.

“Yeah! We were almost sold out! Does that happen a lot for this show?” Mark was starting to feel a little more energetic thanks to the alcohol. 

“The show has definitely gotten more popular in recent years. I heard that a while back the performances were in the dining hall and now we get one of the biggest stages on campus.” Taeyong smiles, happy about how far they had come. Taeyong was a fourth year and one of the student directors of the show. He, along with Johnny and Doyoung had been putting together the show since last year and it was so impressive to him how much work they had done. Mark, on the other hand, was only a 2nd year and just heard about the show from a dance class he had decided to take last quarter. It was on a whim that he auditioned and had really enjoyed the process, even though he didn’t interact very much.

A moment later, Lucas, a fellow 2nd year and the cast member that offered up his house, comes by and pulls him and Taeyong up off the couch. “Come on guys! It’s a party, dance!” Taeyong giggles a little and Mark puts on a smile. He liked Lucas, but he was a lot and Mark wasn’t sure if he could truly handle the other’s personality. The party was really starting to pick up now and Lucas pulled him down to the garage where there was a large group of people surrounding a conveniently placed pole in the center. He figured there must be someone dancing in the center and tries to peak over the heads to get a look at who it was. 

Twirling around the pole was none other than Lee Donghyuck, a talented first year that had attracted everyone’s attention for his incredible dancing and even more amazing voice. Mark was very reluctant to admit that he had garnered a small crush on the other, having first caught his eye during the improvisational portion of the audition and again at each rehearsal. Mark knew it was a bad idea to get involved with another cast member and tried his hardest to avoid his feelings, but Donghyuck was magnetic. 

Somehow, Mark had made it to the front of the cluster and was within mere feet of the other, who had managed to swing himself up off the ground and throw his head back, eyes closed with glitter shadow catching the various lights in the room. As he sunk down to the ground, Donghyuck continued to arch his back and then rose back up, his ass directed outward as everyone hollered. Then, Donghyuck turned around and let himself rest against the pole, arms reaching upward and legs crossed. At this moment, Mark is about to lose any sense of control as Donghyuck’s eyes flutter open and land on him. Donghyuck is face to face with Mark and everyone else disappears, Donghyuck is only dancing for Mark at this point onward. The younger twirls around the pole again and rolls his body, causing Mark to take a large gulp of beer. Donghyuck finishes his routine with a classic slut drop and struts towards Mark, hand extended to the other.

Mark cannot believe it when Donghyuck grabs ahold of Mark’s collar and drags him close, their faces inches from each other. Mark sets his beer down on a table next to him and places his hands hesitantly on Donghyuck waist. Mark cannot take his eyes off the other, but is too afraid to say anything. He has no idea if Donghyuck even knows who he is. All he knows is that the other is the most ethereal person he has ever seen and will do almost anything Donghyuck asks.

The music changes to a Spanish song and Donghyuck begins to lead Mark, swiveling his hips and stepping forward and back, encouraging Mark to do the same. He had not done much latin ballroom dancing, but had done enough to understand how to follow along. 

Suddenly, Donghyuck grabs ahold of Mark’s hand and spins him out before spinning him back in and bringing him down for a dramatic dip. Mark is breathless and the room is spinning, but in a good way. They hold the pose for a moment before coming back up as the song fades. Mark feels a light sweat drip down his neck as he continues to hold onto Donghyuck’s hand. As much as Mark wants to continue dancing with this dream before him, he needs air or else he might pass out.

His first words to the other are the following. “I’m going to go upstairs and get some water if you want to come with?” Mark thought that Donghyuck would probably want to stay downstairs and dance, but the younger is full of surprises and nods in agreement, pulling the other through the crowd and up the stairs.

Once the both of them have a cup of water in hand Mark introduces himself. “Hi, I’m Mark.” He holds out his hand to shake.

“I know who you are. I’m Donghyuck. Nice to meet you officially!” Donghyuck shakes the other’s hand and offers a dazzling smile even through the dim light of the kitchen.

“Oh, how do you know me?” Mark asks confused as to why this talented person would know who he is.

“You’re a really great dancer! Everyone thinks so!”  _ Everyone _ ? Mark was even more confused.

“Wow, thank you.” Mark blushes and looks down. He wasn’t used to being complimented. “How long have you been dancing?” He asks Donghyuck, curious about how the other became so talented.

“Since I was little I had an interest in dancing. It’s just so fun and different from other kinds of exercise or art, you know?” Donghyuck speaks very passionately and Mark can’t help but look at Donghyuck with adoration. 

“Yeah, I’m glad I found a good community to dance. I was worried it wasn’t going to happen.”

“Me too. Can you imagine directing this thing like Taeyong, Johnny, and Doyoung?” Donghyuck wonders. It looked like so much work to manage such a large cast in your last year of college.

“It’s super impressive for sure.” Mark agrees. Yuta passes by and mentions something about weed on the patio and Mark and Donghyuck decide to follow him outside. 

The air is cool and moist, the coast bringing in some fog to cover the mountains farther inland. People sit around a patio table and pass around a pipe. There are a couple of chairs left and Mark and Donghyuck take them, the coolness from the metal bars seeping through Mark’s pants. Another person comes outside, but there are no chairs left. Mark was about to offer his seat because he was perfectly fine with standing, but Donghyuck beats him to it and suddenly he finds the other sitting in his lap. 

Mark automatically brings his hands up, but then freezes, unsure if he should touch Donghyuck. This results in Mark sitting with his hands up in the air in an odd position. Donghyuck leans back into Mark’s chest and Mark relaxes his hands until the pipe is passed to him and he takes a hit before giving it to Donghyuck.

The conversation around the table is quiet and intermittent as everyone appreciates the starry night sky and wait for the high to hit them. He finds Donghyuck slouch farther down until his head rests on Mark’s shoulder and Mark is daring as he wraps his arms around the other’s thin waist to make sure he doesn’t slip off. Donghyuck’s cheek occasionally brushes against his own and tingles pass between them. Mark wonders if its attraction or the drugs.

“I can see the stars reflected in your eyes.” Donghyuck whispers. Mark turns to his side and realizes that Donghyuck had been staring at him. Their noses are almost touching. Mark can see each and every lash framing Donghyuck’s gorgeous eyes surrounded by gold glitter. How did he end up with this beautiful person on his lap, centimeters away from each other?

Mark is adventurous tonight. He came to this party with the intention of getting fucked up, but right now he’s hoping he will be getting a very different kind.

“Oh my god. Can you two stop looking at each other like that?” Doyoung complains, pausing his conversation with Johnny.

The two immediately break eye contact and Mark can feel a strong flush all over.

“You want to go back inside?” Donghyuck asks. Mark helps Donghyuck stand up and follows him inside, glancing at the oven clock on his way downstairs. It was almost two in the morning and Mark could not believe how much time had passed since he had arrived. He was drunk, he was high, and not just on the standard alcohol and weed. He was lost in Donghyuck.

When they go back into the garage, it is clear that everyone is at some level of drunk or high. There is a lull in the music and then “Toxic” by Britney Spears is playing. He had never seen that many gays jump into action so quickly. Donghyuck runs to the dance floor and starts putting on a show, hips swaying and lips singing out each and every lyric. Mark stands back for a moment before realizing that Donghyuck is motioning for him to come join him and Mark complies. Normally, he would not dance to a song like this, but the way Donghyuck is running his hands all over his body brings something out of him.

The song ends and both are breathing heavy, it feels as if the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. Mark decides to take the initiate this time and pulls Donghyuck back up the stairs to the main floor and searches for the bathroom. He goes down a dark hallway and he thanks the gods that there is no line and pulls Donghyuck inside with him.

There is a low glow from a nightlight and so neither of them bother to turn on the full light before closing the door and locking it. Donghyuck rests against the door and pulls Mark flush to himself and their lips lock. Mark had never kissed someone with such presence. Donghyuck was so powerful and strong despite his slight appearance. 

The kiss is rough and messy, Donghyuck’s plush lips providing a cushion against Mark’s slimmer ones. Mark pushes his hand through Donghyuck’s wavy hair orange hair while Donghyuck slips his hand into Mark’s back pocket. Tongues make contact with teeth and lips swell to a cherry red. Mark gasps in surprise when he feels Donghyuck push himself off the door and push Mark onto the counter. He is balanced precariously over the sink, leaning into Donghyuck to make sure he doesn’t fall in and Donghyuck gladly places his hands on Mark’s ass and brings Mark closer to him.

Mark breaks off for a moment to catch his breath and finds Donghyuck trail his tongue from his jaw down to his neck until he reaches his collarbone. Mark rests his head back as Donghyuck sucks his skin between his teeth until there is a slight sting, causing Mark to sharply inhale. Donghyuck continues to suck for a moment longer before replacing teeth with tongue to sooth the area.

Mark slips his hand underneath Donghyuck’s shirt and sighs at the feeling of the warm skin beneath his fingertips, the softness where Donghyuck has fat and the hardness of muscles in other areas. He wishes he had access to more skin, but the situation is to limiting. Mark curses the fact that they aren’t in his own bedroom.

Donghyuck has been crafting red marks over the expanse of Mark’s neck with one hand holding Mark in place and the other up his shirt, grazing over Mark’s nipple with his nails. Mark shivers and tries to tell Donghyuck that he wants to kiss him again. His voice fails him, but Donghyuck seems to understand and their lips connect once again.

As they make out, Mark moves his hands to the front of Donghyuck’s pants and unbuttons them, trying not to touch Donghyuck’s crotch because if he did there would be no stopping what was happening. Mark moves his hands back around to Donghyuck’s butt and slips his hand beneath his jeans, squeezing both cheeks not so gently. Donghyuck responds by pushing their crotches even closer together and Mark sighs into the other’s lips.

Next, Mark leaves Donghyuck’s pants sagging slightly and begins to unbutton Donghyuck’s shirt, pushing it aside to kiss over the skin underneath. Donghyuck places his hand behind Mark’s head and urges Mark to continue as he moves to Donghyuck’s nipple and sucks lightly. Mark raises his eyebrows slightly when he hears Donghyuck moan particularly loudly, not like anyone could hear them over the pounding music but it was still a little startling to Mark. But he continues sucking, appreciating the encouragement Donghyuck was giving.

Mark was enjoying the pressure against his hard on and the wonderfully tan skin that he had the pleasure to put his lips all over when a knock disrupts them. Mark immediately pulls away and his eyes really see the state Donghyuck is in. He looks absolutely fantastic, shirt halfway off, pants undone, hair mussed. But Donghyuck is pulling away from him, buttoning his pants back up and fixing his hair. Mark is attempting to stand on shaky legs when there is another knock.

“Just a minute.” Donghyuck yells out to the person on the other side of the door. Mark has trouble maintaining concentration as he is pulled out of the bathroom and back into the hall.

“There you are. We’ve been looking all over for you! Come on, it’s time to go.” Donghyuck’s friend grabs ahold of the younger and walks toward the door. Mark doesn’t know what to do except follow as Donghyuck’s hand is still entangled with his own. Donghyuck shoots Mark an apologetic expression as they walk out of the house.

“See you at call time.” Donghyuck places a kiss to Mark’s cheek and hops into the car with friends, the cool air a welcome reprieve from the otherwise smouldering night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one evening meaning to make something cute, but it ended up being way smuttier than intended. Tell me how you like it!


End file.
